1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a funnel with a liquid level index, and especially to such a funnel which makes easy recognition of the degree of fullness of a container added with liquid to prevent the liquid from spilling out of the container, the funnel is suitable for application to those non-transparent containers such as a battery added with liquid (diluted sulfuric acid solution) or the like unable to be observed on the liquid level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When it is to divide and load solution from a larger package into smaller containers for convenient carrying, the most often seen way is to distribute the solution with a funnel. When the smaller containers are transparent, the process of distribution is quite simple, it needs only to observe the levels of the liquid in the smaller containers; however, if the smaller containers are non-transparent, the liquid levels therein are unable to see, hence the distributed solution will spill out of the containers.
In adding the battery liquid for a car, whenever the battery liquid is consumed and requires to be supplemented, by virtue that the battery of the car is non-transparent, the user can only put a funnel at the liquid inlet port of the battery for supplementation of battery liquid. The battery liquid is poured in slowly, then the funnel is displaced to observe the inlet port of a small diameter; this method is uneasy to distinguish and recognize the liquid level, when the liquid is poured too fast or too violent, the corrosive battery liquid is subject to spilling out. The structure of the battery itself has corrosion resistance, thereby the battery liquid will not influence the battery no matter it is in or out of the battery; however, the rest structural members of the car do not have corrosion resistance, the spilling battery liquid will corrode them and destruct the car structure, thereby this is not desired.
In view that the above stated defects in the conventional funnel structure are supposed to be eliminated, the motive of the present invention is to study and provide a funnel with simple components, convenient for use and with a liquid level index for use by customers.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a funnel with a liquid level index, in order that when in dividing and loading or adding solution in an non-transparent container, it can be easily recognized whether the non-transparent container has been fully filled with liquid or has reached the degree of fullness.
The secondary object of the present invention is to provide a funnel with a liquid level index, with which when in adding solution in a container nearly to the fullness, the speed of the solution flowing into the container can be reduced.
To achieve the above stated objects, in the funnel with a liquid level index of the present invention, the funnel is provided beneath the neck thereof with a plurality of extension rods, and a plurality of openings are formed between every two extension rods; an indicator with a floating member is provided under the neck within the extension rods, and a bottom annulus is integrally formed on the bottom ends of the extension rods. The indicator is movably located between the bottom annulus and the neck, and has a shank connecting on the top end of the floating member; the shank is provided on the upper end thereof with an index easy for recognition. Thereby, when the funnel is added with solution up to a level fully filling the container, the bottom floating member of the indicator is raised to move the index of the indicator; by raising of the index, a user can determine whether the container is fully filled with liquid or determine the degree of fullness.